Opposite-Taste Pudding
by LeoLioLieLion
Summary: Neptune is made to work yet again. B-Sha comes with a hypnosis guide book. Neptune asks B-Sha to be hypnotized so she was motivated to work. Then it starts...


Neptune was slacking. Like always. At her disposal were her signature console and a pack of chips. She ate them one by one while kicking her enemies' butts on the screen. It's been quiet for some time in Planeptune for last week but it doesn't mean there wasn't a lot of work. But Neptune couldn't care less. Nepgear is fiddling with her electronic parts and B-Sha went to a walk. The only thing Neptune worried about is Histoire. She can come at any moment and scold Neptune for being lazy, lecture her about CPU's duty, etcetera, etcetera.

Speak of the devil. Here she comes...

"Neptune... You are slacking yet again... *sigh*"

"Nepu?! Histy?! He-hello there... Want some chips?" Neptune asked with trembeling voice.

"How much times do I have to tell you to **DO YOUR WORK**?!"

"Eek! C-calm down, Histy... It's bad for your heart. Even if it's artificial..."

"I and my heart are not that important compare to work **you** need to do".

"Ugh..."

"No 'ugh's. You will come with me, lady".

"Histy is Pissty again..." Neptune mumbled to herself.

Neptune walked to her workplace along with Histoire. There was a HUGE stack of papers on Neptune's work table.

"These documents must be done in three hours. Otherwise I am going to confiscate your console and your games".

"Can I ask Nep Jr. to help me? Pretty please?"

"No. She is a diligent worker and I think I can let her to have a good break".

"I will die here!"

"I told you what to do. Any questions?"

"No..."

"Good. Now I have to go for some other business I need to attend".

Neptune was left alone with stack of papers. She sighed and tried to make herself work. Yes. She _tried_. But she wasn't successfull. And then came her savior.

"Oh, Nep-Nep, here you are! I thought you'd be in your room".

"B-Sha! You're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back. Look what I bought!"

It was a book about hypnosis techniques.

"Neat book. I would like to read it with you but Histy became Pissty and put me here..."

"Yikes... This couldn't be worse..."

"You don't say! She said she will take my console and games away if I won't do these papers... Uuu..."

"Then... Nep-Nep, I wish you the best of luck!"

"Hey! B-Sha, don't leave me here!" Neptune cried, "I will die here! I'm not like some tsundere CPU who can be alone for years!"

At this moment in Lastation Basilicom a very loud sneeze was heard.

"Hm... I have an idea!"

"What idea? Anything! Just save meee!.."

"How 'bout I hipnotize you?"

"What?"

"I just wanted to try methods in this book about hypnosis. Maybe I can try to make you work hard".

"Really? Then let's nepping do it!"

"1000 credits, please!"

"What".

"I am kidding, Nep-Nep. Then... oh, Let's try this".

B-Sha took watches on a chain from the book. She started to swing them in front of Neptune's face.

"Now you are being hypnotized!.."

"Now I am being hypnotized..." Neptune repeated with monotonous voice.

"You will no longer be a slacker!.."

"I will no longer be a slacker..."

"You will be a diligent CPU!.."

"I will be a diligent CPU..."

"When I count down to three, you will become that kind of person!... One... Two... Three!"

B-Sha put the watches away. Neptune shook her head and looked around.

"What was I doing?.."

"Um... nothing?"

"Crap, I need to do these papers! B-Sha, can you not interrupt me please?"

"Um, sure..." B-Sha said and left. After she exited the cabinet she was overenjoyed. She was almost dancing. Looks like these hypnosis methods really work. She walked away and passed by Nepgear who wanted to visit Neptune. They exchanged with "B-Sha, you came back!" - "Yep. Nep-Nep is in her cabinet" - "Thanks".

Nepgear entered the cabinet. Neptune was working like a robot.

"Hello, Onee-chan".

"Ah, Nep Jr. You wanted something?"

"I've heard Histy put you here to do some documents".

"Yeah. And I'm doing it".

Nepgear was confused with busy Neptune.

"Um, Onee-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm always alright, my dear little sister!"

"Maybe... You need some help?"

"I'm good. You are diligent worker and you deserve some free time. Relax and let your big sis handle it".

"Ok..."

Nepgear left. She couldn't believe her eyes and ears. Neptune is **ACTUALLY WORKING**! She **didn't dump her work on someone else**! She **does all the work by herself**! Something is really wrong, Nepgear felt. This is a serious out of character moment. B-Sha was the first one to leave Neptune who Nepgear saw. Maybe she has some answers.

* * *

Three hours have passed.

Histoire was coming back to check Neptune. She was surprised to see a lot of sorted documents. Neptune was sitting and doing papers.

"Ah, Histy, I'm sorry, I didn't have time to end all the papers but I'm still working on it. And don't worry, I checked the papers you told me".

"Neptune, you outdid yourself. I am surprised".

"This is what diligent CPU does. Nothing special".

"I think you can have a break now".

"Eeeh? I can't relax while there is still work waiting to be done!"

Histoire was shocked. Neptune **didn't ask for a break**?! Somewhat it was pleasant for Histoire but at the same time suspicious.

"Neptune? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Nothing..."

Neptune's stomach decided to let everyone know it's empty and produced some whale mating songs.

"Oh, I'm hungry... Histy, is it ok for me to leave my work like that?"

"Yes, Neptune, you should really take a rest".

"Looks like it can't be helped..." Neptune said and sighed.

* * *

Nepgear couldn't find B-Sha. She is nowhere to be seen. "Where did she go?.." Nepgear thought to herself. She remembered she didn't search in kitchen and moved in there. B-Sha was missing here too. But instead there was Neptune.

"Oh, Nep Jr., looking for some snack too?"

"No, I was searching for B-Sha. Did you see her?"

"Nope. I'm here to eat something. I worked too hard and starved myself. Do you want some food too, Nep Jr.?"

"Your words made me hungry too. Why not?"

Neptune took a look into a fridge.

"What? Who put that pudding here? And why does it have my name on it?"

"Because it's your favorite food?"

"No way. Pudding is so much sugary! I will have caries and diabetes if I eat that! I need to eat more vegetables to keep my figure..."

This was the second serious OOC moment, Nepgear thought. She **rejects pudding**? Something is **really** wrong. She has to find B-Sha ASAP.

* * *

_Planeptune, Chuko's shop._

Warechu used to work here. Of course it's not adventurous like working for ASIC or AffimaX. But at least he doesn't have anyone to run after his criminal arse. And most importantly: he works here because he doesn't want to upset Compa.

Chuko was busy in warehouse so Warechu was standing in front of cash register. Then an unexpected visitor came in. Grey-skinned girl with green hair, red eyes, mouse costume and a baseball bat.

"Hello, welcome to... What the chu?!"

"Didn't expect to see ya here..."

"**U-Underling**? What are you doing here, chu?"

"Just wanted to pay my old pal a visit".

"I am a lawfull citizen, chu. I don't wanna mess with any criminal stuff ever again, chu".

"Aw, come on! You know you miss it".

"That's true, chu... But... I don't wanna make Compa sad, chu..."

"Huh?! What did you say?!"

"We were not good friends anyways, chu".

"What is happening here, chu?" Chuko asked.

"Hey, you. You are the owner, right?" Linda asked and pointed her baseball bat at Chuko.

"Y-yes..."

"Good... Hey, rodent, help me here!"

"Ugh... When they have weapons you don't wanna object, chu..." Warechu grumbled.

* * *

_Planeptune Basilicom._

Nepgear finally managed to find B-Sha. She was in sweat from running.

"Oh, B-Sha, I've finally found you..."

"Nepgear? You are all wet from running. What's the problem?"

"What did you do with my big sister?"

"Me? Nothing... Just... motivated her a little bit, he-he..."

"She overworked herself and threw away her pudding!"

"Ok, ok, I... hypnotized her. She asked me for this".

"Oh, goodness... Maybe it's because Histy made her to work".

"Probably".

"How do we undo the hypnosis?"

"Let's see..." B-Sha opened the hypnosis book, "I did it like this... Oh, there is more. 'Side effects: in case of hypnotizing of person who usually does opposite actions flip of the personality may occur".

"Is there a way to undo this?"

"Ummm, there is nothing about it..."

"What do we do now?"

"Do you think I know? I've just bought this thing!"

"Then we have to find Neptune first!"

* * *

Neptune recieved a call from IF. She said Chuko is being kept hostage in her own shop. The culpit is Underling. She claims she wants to have her revenge on CPUs. What kind of revenge is a mystery. IF is too far from the place and Neptune will have to deal with it alone.

Neptune rushed to Chuko's shop on her foot and got her wooden sword ready. Nepgear and B-Sha were after her but they were too far.

Neptune entered Chuko's shop. There were Chuko and Warechu tied up and Linda who held her baseball bat ready.

"Ah, at last. I expected to see your stupid little sister but oh well".

"You will no longer seed terror here! I won't even need my HDD to defeat you!"

"Bring it!"

A fight started. Neptune hold well but her wooden sword was knocked out of her hands by Linda.

"Not bad. But I trained a lot. And now I'm gonna humiliate you!" Linda took out a bunch of eggplants out of her pockets, "Say hello to your nemesis!"

"What are you talking about?" Neptune asked, "Oh, you're offering me some food? Thanks, I was getting hungry".

Neptune grabbed the eggplants out of Linda's hand and started to eat them. Saying Linda was shocked is not saying anything. As well as Nepgear and B-Sha. Neptune **EATS EGGPLANTS**?! This went too far...

While Linda had BSOD, Nepgear took the baseball bat out of her hand.

"I'm very sorry, onee-chan!" Nepgear said and hit Neptune's head. Neptune fainted.

Soon IF arrived and arrested Underling. Chuko thanked everyone and decided to give some old games in graditude.

* * *

Neptune came into her senses surrounded by a bunch of bitten and half-eaten eggplants.

"Where was I? Huh? Is it Chuko's shop?.."

"Ah, onee-chan! You're back! I'm so sorry! Maybe I hit your head too hard..."

"It's ok, Nep Jr... My cranium is very durable. Ugh... Head hurts... And what is..." Neptune noticed the eggplants lying around her, "Eg... **EGGPLAAAAANTS**! Get them away from me! Get them away! Were they going to eat me?! This is a conspiracy! Eggplant Conspiracy! I bet that Arbore is the mastermind!" Neptune continued to scream and talk conspiracy nonsense.

"Looks like Nep-Nep came back to normal!"

"What do you mean 'came back to normal'?!"

Neptune was told she was hypnotized to work hard but her personality changed as well. Also she was told who ate the eggplants.

* * *

_The next day._

Neptune locked herself in one of guest rooms and spent there at least a day. Histoire, Nepgear and B-Sha came to the room's door.

"How long has she been like this?" Histoire said.

"Since we came back into Basilicom yesterday", Nepgear answered.

"Hey, Nep-Nep, are you there?"

"Ididnteateggplants, Ididnteateggplants, Ididnteateggplants, Ididnteateggplants, Ididnteateggplants..." was heard from the door.

"B-Sha to Nep-Nep, repeat, B-Sha to Nep-Nep!"

"Ididnteateggplants, Ididnteateggplants, Ididnteateggplants..."

"B-Sha to Nep-Nep, do you copy?"

"Ididnteateggplants..."

"I'm sure she'll be fine".

Nepgear made a guilty chuckle.


End file.
